


And now I have a new list

by Georgethecat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Brienne of Tarth, Mentions of Ghost, Mentions of Jon Snow - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgethecat/pseuds/Georgethecat
Summary: When Sansa reveals a secret to Arya, the younger Stark sister forges herself a new path.





	And now I have a new list

**Author's Note:**

> I love exploring Sansa and Arya's relationship. Hopefully a second chapter to come!

Arya snorted as her head fell forward. Her head bobbed and she woke with a little jump. 

“Arya?” Sansa’s voice came from the bed. “What are you doing here?” Sansa sat up and brushed a red wisp of hair out of her eyes. The younger Stark daughter was sitting on a padded settee near Sansa’s bed. She’d fallen asleep a few hours after she’d crept in through the window. Of course Arya stalked about the room before she settled down: checked every nook and cranny, looked for any potential intruders. She didn’t expect there to be any, but she wouldn’t be doing her duty if she was not thorough. 

“I’m on guard,” came Arya’s reply with a shrug. 

“Ahm,” Sansa began with a pointed look around the room. “The guards ordinarily wait outside. And… you’re not a guard.” Her eyes met Arya’s again and Sansa raised a brow as she waited for Arya to speak. 

“They are useless.”

“…I see,” the elder Stark daughter said as she shuffled over in bed. She watched Arya carefully. truth be told, Sansa knew why Arya was here. 

It was two moons after Jon had been gone to the wall to help with the rebuilding effort that Sansa had noticed her moon blood had not returned. It was another few weeks without any bloodstains in her smallclothes that she went to see Sam, Winterfell’s new maester. 

Sam’s smile was, admittedly, infectious when he declared Sansa with child. Still, she swore him to secrecy, under threat of Arya’s dagger, even. “I want to be the one who tells him, not a guard at the gate.” Sam could not say no to Sansa’s sweet plea and so she wore a little smile around the castle for the secret all her own. 

Until she met Bran out in the Godswood the following week. She had been avoiding him and as she had walked towards him, her smile had given her away. “Congratulations, Sansa,” Bran said as he laid a hand on hers. “Jon will never be more proud.” 

Sansa had not even said a word, yet Bran knew as he knew everything. It was difficult with him sometimes because he could sometimes come off as cold as ice. Sansa cradled his hand with both of her own, warming them together. “I want to be the one to tell him.” 

“He will be home in less than a moon’s turn. She will be a great beauty, with beautiful red hair.” 

“Mm. Jon will love her.” 

“Sansa,” Bran turned towards his sister, his eyes actually connecting with her own. “I… never believed I could be an uncle.” 

Bran’s eyes had bore into her and though he did not smile, she felt that this news had warmed his heart. 

Another two weeks had passed, when Arya approached her in the glass gardens. Sansa had been taking a break from weeding the tomatoes. Her breasts were rather sore and, in what she had thought was privacy, she rubbed the side of her breast, just under her armpit. She was more tired lately and it wasn’t long before her eyes had begun to close. 

“What did you drink?” 

Sansa had startled awake to see Arya’s face looming in front of her. “Arya…? Nothing! I didn’t… What?”

“You look drained of colour.” Arya removed a glove and drew her finger along Sansa’s cheek. Sansa blinked in response. 

“I am just a little tired, that is all.” 

“And there is a poison that can make you tired before it puts you into a deep sleep. So, I’ll ask again: what did you drink?”

Sansa threw Arya a weary look. Her sister, the second in command of her Queensguard and her dearest friend. Sansa relented. “I am with child. I wish to tell Jon in person.” She looked up at Arya. Her little sister’s face softened. 

“No one else knows?”

“Sam and Bran…”

“I thought you of all people had a better record at secret keeping?”

“That’s rich,” Sansa replied, holding out her hand so Arya could help her up. 

Since that time, Bran had still not offered Sansa smiles, but he had begun to sit with her in the Godswood daily. Arya, on the other hand, had become just as much of a shadow as Ghost had. 

And so, Sansa knew why Arya was in her room at this late hour. Her only sister was carrying her favourite cousin’s child. 

Sansa patted the bed beside her. Arya only looked off into the window for a time, but Sansa waited. When Arya finally got up and joined Sansa in bed, Sansa lightly pushed her sister’s hair from her face.   
“I know you wish to protect me. But it cannot be as my shadow.” 

Arya gave Sansa such a look that she thought her heart would melt. 

“If I am not this, then what purpose do I have?” Arya’s voice sounded so small. Sansa wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tight. 

“You are the captain of my Queensguard, the second-in-command. You are a great swordswoman. You are the shadow wolf, the one you do not see. You are Arya Stark. And soon,” Sansa said as she let go, “you will be an aunt.” 

“I suppose. It’s a title I like much better than mother. That one was never a good fit for me, but for you…” Arya squinted a little as she looked at Sansa. “It fits.” 

“I think you should start reviewing elixirs and anti-toxins with Sam. He could use your knowledge. Mayhaps you can come up with a cure for that fever that nearly took Jon when he was a babe.” 

Arya gave Sansa a surprised look. The clever ideas her sister came up with still sometimes caught her off-guard, but her heart swelled to hear Sansa recognize her. 

“Alright. Lie with me then. I am always so tired anymore, and I don’t have the energy to fluff out the blankets for you. Bran said Jon is to return tomorrow, so not a word?”

“Seven Hells,” Arya replied as she pulled the blankets up to her chin.


End file.
